McDonald's Happy Meal (USA)/List of toys
A list of McDonald's Happy Meal toy promotions from 1979 to the present day in the USA. 1988 * Oliver & Company toys (November) 1991 * McDino Changeables (June) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians toys (July) * Hook toys (December) 1992 * Batman Returns toys (June) 1993 * Totally Toy Holiday toys (December) 1997 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (March) * Sleeping Beauty toys (September) * The Jungle Book toys (October) * The Little Mermaid toys (November) 1998 * Hercules toys (February) * Disney's Animal Kingdom toys (April) * Mulan toys (June) * Tamagotchi Toyz (July) * A Bug's Life toys (November) 1999 * Toy Story 2 toys (November) 2000 * Dinosaur toys (May) * The Tigger Movie toys (August) 2001 * Disney's House of Mouse toys (February) * Disney's The Book of Pooh toys (July) * Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs toys (October) 2002 * 100 Years of Magic toys (March) * The Country Bears toys (July) 2003 * The Jungle Book 2 toys (February) * Finding Nemo toys (May) * Brother Bear toys (November) 2006 * Cars toys (June) 2007 * TMNT toys (March) 2008 * Kung Fu Panda toys (May) 2009 * Monsters vs Aliens toys (March) 2010 * The Last Airbender toys (July) 2011 * Rio toys (April) * Kung Fu Panda 2 toys (May) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked toys (December) 2012 * Hotel Transylvania toys (September) 2013 * Epic toys (May) * Despicable Me 2 toys (June) * The Smurfs 2 toys (July) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Furby Boom! toys (December) 2014 * Paul Frank toys/Adventure Time toys (January) * The Lego Movie cups (February) * Mr Peabody and Sherman toys (March) * The Book of Life Halloween pails (October) * Pokemon X & Y toys 2015 * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water bottle toppers (February) * Home toys (March) * Minions toys (July) * Hotel Transylvania 2 toys (September) * Minions Halloween pails (October) * Peanuts (2015 movie) toys (November) 2016 * My Little Pony toys/Transformers toys (February) * Barbie Spy Squad toys/DC Comics Hot Wheels toys (March) * Emoji plush toys (April) * The Angry Birds Movie toys (May) * Skylanders Superchargers toys/The Powerpuff Girls toys (June) * The Secret Life of Pets toys (July) * Cartoon Network (September) * Great Pumpkin Halloween Pails (October) * Trolls Pencil topers (November) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Hello Sanrio toys (December) 2017 * SING toys (January) * Teen Titans Go!/SweetTart toys (February) * The LEGO Batman Movie toys (March) * Barbie/Hot Wheels toys (April) * Smurfs: The Lost Village toys (May) * Super Mario toys (June) * Despicable Me 3 toys (July) * Emoji Movie toys (August) * The LEGO Ninjago Movie toys (September) * My Little Pony: The Movie/Transformers: Robots in Disguise (October) * Pokemon Sun & Moon/Hello Sanrio (November) * Holiday Express (December) 2018 * Ferdinand toys (January) * Peter Rabbit toys (March) * Hanazuki/Beyblade Burst (April) * Shimmer and Shine/OK KO Let's be Heroes (May) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation toys (July) Category:McDonald's